Shun de Fenix
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Já imaginaram se Shun realmente tivesse ido à Ilha da Rainha da Morte?Oque será que ele enfrentaria?Ikki seria qual cavaleiro?Descubram lendo essa fict!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

XxXxXxXxX

Eu vi essa história há um tempo..Numa revista sobre anime no Brasil, acho q era Animax..Era uma matéria sobre fãs de CDZ no Japão, onde os fãs faziam mangás sobre eles..Essa historia era de uma japonesa, que eu não me lembro o nome..E tbm não lembro toda a história, então eu vou escrever oque lembro e o resto eu improviso..hehe..

xXxXxXxXx

**Era uma vez...**

Um garotinho azarado chamado Shun..Ele era órfão e vivia na mansão Kido com seu irmão mais velho Ikki, e outros garotos órfãos.Eles treinavam todo dia para serem cavaleiros..

Um dia..Eles tiveram que fazer um sorteio, para saberem onde eles iriam aprimorar seus poderes..

E os garotos foram tirando um papel com o nome do lugar de dentro de uma caixinha, que era segurada por Tatsumi.

-Seiya, Grécia!

-Shiryu, China!

-Hyoga, Sibéria!

E finalmente chega a vez do azarado Shun..Ele pega um papel com receio..e abre..

-O.o..-Shun.

-ÊEEEEEEEEE!Shun tirou o grande prêmio!Uma viagem à temida e mais cruel ilha do mundo!"Ilha da Rainha da Morte!-Tatsumi gritava balançando um sino, fazendo a maior festa!(Q lugar importante!)

-Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Shun corre para seu irmão chorando.

-Err..Shun..-Ikki.

"Bom, será que eu devo ir no lugar dele como irmão mais velho?Mas, mas..Eu quero viver..Me tornar cavaleiro e casar!"-Pensava Ikki.

-Bom..Shun..Boa Sorte!-Ikki.

-¨¬¬..Desconfiei que diria isso..-Shun.

**Observação n°1..**Mesmo sendo irmão mais velho..Você tem uma vida pela frente..

E lá foi o azarado Shunzinho fazer suas trouxas e se despedir dos amigos..

-Bem Shun!Espero que sobreviva!-Seiya.

-Estaremos rezando por sua alma..-Hyoga com um terço.

-Descanse em Paz..-Shiryu com incenso.

-Ó.ò..-Shun capota.

**Observação n°2..**Amigos são para essas coisas..

XxXxXxXxX

Os dias na Ilha da Rainha da Morte eram terríveis..

-Socorro!-Corre Shun de seu mestre!

-Volte aqui seu franguinho!-O Mestre correndo atrás com um chicote..

E nesse inferno que Shun conheceu uma garota.

Era filha do Mestre, seu nome era Esmeralda..Ela sempre cuidava de seus ferimentos..

-Como você é fraquinho Shun..-Dizia Esmeralda.

-Cala boca sua chata!-Shun resmunga.

-O que disse pivete?-Esmeralda pega Shun pela gola.

-Feiosa, chata, bruxa, loira aguada!-Shun fala.

Porrada, porrada!HuaHuaHuaHua..

**Observação n°3..**Cuidado com as palavras..Elas podem te tirar a vida..HuaHuaHuaHua

Os anos vão passando..Chegar o dia de Shun tentar ganhar sua armadura..

-Vamos franguinha! Ataque!-Gritava o Mestre.

-Não posso, é meu Mestre..-Dizia Shun.

-Se não me atacar! Vou transformá-lo em terra dessa ilha!-Disse o Mestre.

E com essas palavras que Shun parece ter encontrado forças..

"Se fosse para virar terra do Hawaii ou de Guam..Mas terra dessa ilha feia.."-Pensasva Shun..E nesse momento.Shun concentra todo seu cosmo e solta seu grande golpe..

-"GOLPE MORTAL DO CHORO INFERNAL!" Buááááááááááááá...-Shun.

-Ó,ô..Háhá , não adianta!-Mestre com a mão na cintura.

-Não, mais um pouco..Mas, mas..Eu prefiro morre à atacá-lo..-Shun pega na mão do Mestre..

-Ora seu..seu..-O Mestre olha para as orbes verdes e enormes de Shun..Elas lembravam sua filha Esmeralda, que sumira misteriosamente(HuaHuaHuaHua)..

"Como ele é bonito.."-Pensava o Mestre..

-Mestre..-Shun aperta mais a mão do Mestre, e este começa a sangrar pelo nariz(que hentai!XD).

-Eu te dou a armadura!-O Mestre sai correndo.

-Nunca mais lavo a mão!-Pulava o mestre, que tropeça e cai na lava do vulcão.(by me..HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..)

**Observação n°4..**Cuidado ao sair pulando em uma ilha vulcânica..Você pode tropeçar e cair..

-O.o..Eu ganhei a armadura?-Shun.

"Mamãe..Obrigada pelo lindo rosto.."-Shun coloca a mão no rosto.

E assim o azarado Shun se trona o cavakeiro de Fénix! Retornando são e salvo ao Japão.

-Ikki!-Pula Shun no pescoço de seu irmão.

-Shun! Você ta vivo!-Ikki de Andrômeda abraça-o.

-"¬¬..-Shun.

Em um canto..

-Como ele conseguiu voltar daquela ilha?-Pergunta Seiya de Pégasus.

-Não sei, deve ter apelado..-Diz Hyoga de Cisne.

-Ou vai ver roubou a armadura..-Diz Shiryu de Dragão.

Voltando aos irmãos..

-Ikki, você não combina de armadura rosa..

-Cala boca!

_**The End..**_

HuaHuaHua!Tinha muitas partes que não lembrava..Então eu fui inventando e tentando chegar o mais próximo..

Espero que tenham gostado..

Seria tosco o Ikki de armadura rosa..Ui! rsrs..

bjnhos


End file.
